


Heartbreak Hotel

by aorister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: ชายแปลกหน้าฝ่าพายุฝนเหมือนคนไม่มีอะไรเสีย





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> ได้แรงบันดาลใจจากรูปคริสหมีใน El Royale x พิทอมปางอดัมใน Only Lovers Left Alive ใช้แค่ลุคอย่างเดียว เนื้อหาในหนังไม่เกี่ยวแต่อย่างใด

 

* * *

 

 

ชายคนนั้นฝ่าพายุฝนเหมือนคนไม่มีอะไรจะเสีย แววตาเป็นประกายเหมือนกำลังท้าทายชะตาที่พรากทุกอย่างไปจากตน

 

แวมไพร์รู้จักมนุษย์ประเภทนี้ดี ไม่ว่าจะกี่ร้อยกี่พันปีก็มีคนแบบนี้พลัดหลงมาเสมอ พวกเขาเดินทางกับความทุกข์โศก ยามที่โลกพังทลายลงตรงหน้า อดสูเพราะฟ้าดินเหยียบย่ำศักดิ์ศรี พวกเขาคิดว่าที่นี่มีคำตอบ มีความหวังสุดท้าย หรือไม่ก็ทางออกที่นำพาหลุดพ้นไปสู่อีกฝั่ง

แววตาของผู้มาเยือนเหมือนท้องฟ้าเหนือพายุ กระแสพัดกวนตะกอนที่นอนสงบมาเนิ่นนาน— _ความทรมานแห่งชีวิตนิรันดร์กับความทรงจำที่ไม่อยากรื้อฟื้น_

 

เขาหยิบอาวุธออกจากกล่องใต้เคาน์เตอร์ รวบปลายนิ้วกำรอบกระบอกปืน จดจำน้ำหนักของกระสุนได้ขึ้นใจ

“ที่นี่ไม่มีคำตอบ” เขาขยับออกมายืนขวางทาง

“ฉันไม่สน” ชายแปลกหน้าพึมพำ แผ่นอกกว้างเหมือนปราการดันกระแทกไหล่เพื่อเดินผ่านไปอย่างจงใจ

 

เขาเซถอยก้าวหนึ่ง เพิ่งรำลึกถึงเรื่องไม่สลักสำคัญขึ้นมาได้ กลิ่นฝนฉ่ำบนร่างกำยำนั้นสะกิดเตือน— _อย่าได้หลงสาปมนุษย์ที่ปนเปื้อนอารมณ์ขุ่นคลั่ง_

สัตว์ร้ายยังคงเป็นสัตว์ร้าย แม้จะแสร้งหลงลืมไปว่ายอมกล้ำกลืนอาหารมื้อล่าสุดเมื่อใด แวมไพร์เหลียวมองแผ่นหลังภายใต้เสื้ออันชุ่มโชกซึ่งไม่ช่วยอำพรางโครงสร้างสมบูรณ์แบบ กางเกงเปียกแนบไปกับเรียวขายิ่งอวดมัดกล้ามแข็งแกร่ง น้ำหยดรวมตัวกันเป็นหย่อมที่ปลายเท้า แต่เจ้าตัวก็หาได้สนใจกับมัน

สัญชาตญาณชักนำปลายลิ้นแตะริมฝีปากเมื่อจินตนาการเตลิดเกินห้ามใจ

 

ไม่—

 

เขาเคาะปากกระบอกปืนสีเงินกับฝ่ามือ — _ไม่_ — เพราะนั่นคือชายผู้ปราศจากทุกสิ่ง และรสชาติของความสิ้นหวังนั้นชวนเสพติดดุจฝิ่นราคาแพง เหมือนสูตรลับล้ำเลิศของยาบรรเทาจากโรงหมอ หวานขื่นติดคอ เข้มข้นขมปร่า ปรารถนาที่ไม่เคยเพียงพอ

 

“ข้างบนมีห้องว่าง” แวมไพร์กล่าวไล่หลังอย่างไม่เจาะจงคนฟัง “มัดจำสามสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์” 

ชายแปลกหน้าหันกลับมา ดวงตาท่ามกลางแสงสลัวม่วงแดงคู่นั้นดั่งพระจันทร์โลหิตมีแฝดแยกเป็นสอง แทบได้ยินเสียงหมาป่าร้องโหยหวนอยู่ไกลๆ

“จ่ายด้วยอะไรได้บ้าง”

“นายเหลืออะไรที่ใช้จ่ายได้บ้าง”

เขาย้อนถาม ลำคอแห้งผากเมื่อสบตากัน ก่อนจำใจลดระดับสายตาสำรวจร่างตรงหน้า ผ่านเส้นปูดโปนข้างลำคอลงมาถึงแผ่นอกผึ่งผาย ผิวกายเปลือยเปล่าราวจะท้าทายให้ลิ้มลอง

เสียงหัวใจของอีกฝ่ายดังลั่นเป็นจังหวะ... สม่ำเสมอ เปิดเผย ไร้การกำบัง

“ฉันรู้จักคนอย่างนาย” สุดท้ายเขาก็ได้แต่ทอดถอนใจ “นายจะทำให้เราทั้งคู่เสียเวลาเปล่า”

 

ผู้มาเยือนเผยอยิ้ม เผยเสี้ยววินาทีแห่งแสงสว่างชั่วขณะหนึ่งก่อนจางหาย

มวลตะกอนก้อนเก่าถูกก่อกวนอีกครั้งอย่างน่ารำคาญใจ แวมไพร์เลิกคิ้วสีเข้ม ชูปืนกระบอกเล็กในมือแทนคำอธิบาย

 

“เหมือนที่เขาร่ำลือกันว่าที่นี่มีแต่ซากศพอยากตายที่ไม่รู้จักตาย” แม้ถ้อยคำแสลงหู โหดร้ายแต่กลับฟังดูน่าขัน ปราศจากร่องรอยประชดประชันในน้ำเสียง ราวกับเป็นเพียงข้อเท็จจริงหรือการรายงานสภาพอากาศ บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นคุณสมบัติของพวกคนจากแดนทะเล “นายรู้จักคนอย่างฉัน แต่นายไม่เคย  _รู้จัก_ ฉัน... อย่าปฏิเสธว่านายไม่สนใจ”

คนฟังหันไปเก็บปืนลงกล่อง หัวเราะอย่างไร้อารมณ์ “ถ้าพูดได้แค่นี้ นายคงต้องไปฝึกอ่อยเหยื่อมาใหม่”

"อย่างนายเรียกว่าเหยื่อได้ด้วยเหรอ"

ผู้มาเยือนวางมือทาบเหนือกล่องสี่เหลี่ยมใต้เคาน์เตอร์ ร่างเปียกปอนกั้นขวางผู้เฝ้ารอความตาย ผิวกายเย็นจัดทั้งสองมีเพียงกองอากาศกางกั้น 

 

แวมไพร์ช้อนตาขึ้นสบ เบื้องหลังพายุพิโรธเคยมีฟ้าไร้เมฆเหนือมหาสมุทรเวิ้งว้าง

"ทอม..." ชายแปลกหน้าฝ่าพายุฝนเหมือนมนุษย์ผู้ยอมแลกทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง ขอเพียงได้พบหนทางออกจากความสิ้นหวัง ขานชื่อของเขาผ่านเสียงกระซิบที่เร่งร้อนเว้าวอน ลมหายใจสะท้านปัดผ่านริมฝีปากของแวมไพร์ หารู้ไม่ว่าเขากำลังลอบฟังเสียงหัวใจรัวถี่ของอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่อาจหลบซ่อนไว้ได้อีกต่อไป

“ฉันกับนาย... เรายังมีเวลา”

 

 

 


End file.
